Naruto Ashes from the Land of Fire
by Don'tBeAHamkey
Summary: How can you expect peace from a village entrenched in lies and greed? And how can the dead rest when their lives was stolen from them? So tonight your the prey and I'm the hunter; I suggest you get use to the color red because there will be blood. Naruto/OC's Alternate History
1. Chapter 1: Child of number 73

**A/N: **Hey this first fanfic so here's the run down some of the oc's and made up names also this is a alternate time line so some people who where dead are alive in this. I don't known how long this going to be but I'll try to post two chapters every so often. I swear on my little Hamkey soul to make this story as epic as possible..well enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

Naruto: Ashes from the Land of Fire  
Chapter 1: Child of number 73

Most people would have called their actions torture but to the Hyuga's it's family business. "Hit him again!" the stone face man barked as a whip came colliding against the blind man's back while his screams of pain filled the room. "Now let's go over this again Mar." the Hyuga elder hissed staring into the man's bloody empty eye sockets. "Y..You…knoow whaa..Dad." He wheezed "G…g…go fwuck wourself." Enraged Harmito punched Maroshi into his already broken jaw, they have been at this for seven days now.

Yes seven days of hanging naked by his arms while being tortured and beaten, but each day was a blessing for Maroshi knew _**she**_ was safe. Maroshi heard the sound of taping and a door opening flowed by footsteps, this followed by the hushed whispers of Harmito and some other person. "Good bring _**her**_ here" Maroshi panicked "Deetra! ! Deet" he shouted but was cut off by a blunt jab to his ribs from one of the integrators. Harmito waited as the ninja returned with their captive and handed her off to him, then he glared back at his son's barely conscious body as it swung back and forth.

Once he caught his breath Maroshi desperately called the women's name again expecting to hear her voice but was instead was answered by the soft whining of an infant. He began to jerk violent form his chains and screaming obscenities at his farther. "Ah, Your first born…it's a shame you can't see her; she's quite beautiful. I wonder if she will become as much of a disappointment as you are." Harmito removed a kunai from the inner sleeve of his black kimono "Well I guess we will never know. " He began to crave a circle and the number 73 in the child's face matching the tattoo Maroshi on his left shoulder.

Hearing the infant shrills of pain Maroshi jerked hard enough causing the chain to detach form the ceiling. Landing with a thump on the floor he began to crawl towards the screams dragging his broken legs behind him. The integrator walked over and stomped on his head pinning him down " Stwop! Damnmit Stwop! I'll twell you everwy thing... pleaseee!" Maroshi desperately begged while trying to free himself.

"What the hell is going!" Everyone's attention was drawn to Haishi who stood in the doorway. Harmito casually walked towards him and trusted the dirty bundle in his arms "Here they're your problem now. "and with that he left. Haishi looked with horror at the bleeding child and started calling for guards he brought with him inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Blow Out the Candles

A/N: Yessss! Chapter 2 bitches. I know these chapters are short but "Stella trying to get her grove back." Hopefully later chapters will be longer with a slight chance of lemon ;) also the story may contain spoilers as it progresses. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto: Ashes from the Land of Fire

Chapter 2: Blow Out the Candles

Jenna was renowned as the "Gentle Rose" ninja "I'm going to kill that old fucker!" well most of the time. She had been pacing back and forth in the Hokage's office awaiting news of the child and Maroshi. The Hyuga council would be pissed at her for taking a family matter to the head and frankly she didn't give a shit. "How can you torture your own son, mutilate a baby and haven knows what he's done to the mother!" She huffed getting angrier by the second.

The Hokage had Harmito detained and put an order of protection for their reaming family out while also sent ANBU on reconnaissance. "Jenna calm down." he ordered while shuffling though his desk draws hoping to find his tobacco pipe. His efforts were rewarded by a sticky note: attached to a pack of gum that read "No Cheating! Love Kisa" Hiruzen slammed the draw shut, it seems his wife was hell-bent on making him quit smoking. He looked at the clock on the wall "2: 25 a.m." Hiruzen hadn't slept all day in fact he had left his office an hour ago for home and was getting ready for bed until Jenna came busting in scaring the crap out of every one in the house.

"Here put this on" Hiruzen tossed Jenna a spare hokage robe he got out of the closet. "What's this for?" "I think your husband would appreciate it if you did run around town half naked." She looked down remembering she was wearing a skimpy nightgown, blushing she put it on . "You know you own me a new front door." The Hokage plopped down at his desk "Yeah Yeah I…" the ex-ANBU griped when suddenly aloud bag echoed though out the room while the windows violently rattled. From the office they could see smoke billow out from tall building across the village. Without a word Jenna ran out of the office "Jenna wait… Shiiiit!" Hiruzen grabbed the phone and franticly dialed numbers "Hello, call the ANBU back, I need every able body ninja at hospital now and lock down the village!"

****** 35min later and thousands of miles away *****

Tsunade sprung up in bed she could have sworn she heard a explosion , looking at the TV there was an action flick on with the volume blasting. "Must have fell asleep on the remote again." she yawned and felt around unable to find it. Tsunade reach over turned on the lamp. Light flooded the room exposing the figure the was hidden by the darkness "AAAAHHH!" she jumped up from the bed then grabbed the covers to hid the fact that she was in her underwear. The creature was about her height shrouded in a black cloak so it was hard to tell it's gender and only had a silver mask for a face with no opening for eye or mouth while it had an mane of gray feathers for hair." Are you Tsunade _Terada_? " a eerie androgynous voice spoke out, Tsunade nervously nodded her head.

" The Hokage asked for me to personally escort you to his office." " Ooh OK let me get dressed." the creature turned and hovered out of the room. Moments letter she walked in to her living room looking quiet dissolved, and saw that the lights were on in the kitchen. Tsunade popped her head through the doorway to see a hot kettle floating in midair followed sugar cubes, and instant herbal tea mix jar. She jumped when she felt something caress the back of her head only to find out it was a bottle of honey trying to flow the parade of ingredients. The Ingredients mixed themselves into a thermostat then it floated its way into her arms while the left overs returned to the expected places. "You're going to need that…are you ready?" the creature spoke as hovered from the form the stove over towards her.

Before she could answer the lights flicked off and the creature placed a slider cold finger on her forehead. Tsunade felt her body being pulled though space while her surroundings whizzed by her and making abrupt turns causing her stomach lunge. With a sudden stop she fell to her knees trying hard not to vomit, she grabbed the thermostat she as dropped during the arrival and guzzled down the tea to settle her stomach.

Once she caught her breath she looked the office and saw Hiruzen looking out the widow his back turned towards her. Tsunade made her way over to him " You inconsiderate bastard dragging me all the way..." she paused and stared out the widow also. Konoha was burning.


End file.
